figure_skatingfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Cappellini / Luca Lanotte
/ |languages = English, Italian / English, Italian|coach = Paola Mezzadri, Massimo Scali, Maurizio Margaglio, Valter Rizzo|former_coaches = Marina Zueva, Igor Shpilband, Nikolai Morozov, Muriel Zazoui, Roman Haguenauer, Roberto Pelizzola, Barbara Riboldi|(ws)_world_standing = 3|height = 165 cm (5' 5") / 185 cm (6' 1")|gender = Female / Male|eye_color = Brown / Brown|ethnicity = Italian / Italian|sd = 76.06 - 2017 Bavarian Open|fd = 114.08 - 2017 Bavarian Open|cd = 35.92 - 2010 European Figure Skating Championships|od = 57.05 - 2008 World Figure Skating Championships|home_town = Como / Milan|locations_of_training = Milan|age_began_skating = |began_skating = 1990 (Age 3) / 1992 (Age 7)|country_represented = Italy |place_of_birth = Como, Italy / Milano, Italy|combined = 190.14 - 2017 Bavarian Open}}Anna Cappellini '''(born February 19, 1987) and Luca Lanotte (born July 30, 1985) are an Italian ice dancing team that bonded in 2005. Together, they are the 2014 World champions, the 2014 European champions, two-time European silver medalists (2015 & 2016), 2013 European Figure bronze medalists, the 2015-16 Grand Prix Final bronze medalists, and six-time Italian national champions (2012-17). Personal Life Anna Cappellini Cappellini's hobbies include ballet and volunteering at dog shelters. She has previously competed internationally with Matteo Zanni. Luca Lanotte Lanotte's hobbies include reading, theater, watching movies, and visiting museums. He has previously competed internationally with Camilla Pistorello. Seasonal ISU Bests '''2017-18 SD: 75.87 '- 2017 NHK Trophy '''FD: 110.99 '- 2017-18 Grand Prix Final '''2016-17 SD: 76.06 '- 2017 Bavarian Open '''FD: 114.08 '- 2017 Bavarian Open '''2015-16 SD: 72.31 '- 2016 European Figure Skating Championships '''FD: 112.07 '- 2016 World Figure Skating Championships '''2014-15 SD: 72.39 '- 2015 World Figure Skating Championships '''FD: 105.11 '- 2015 World Figure Skating Championships '''2013-14 SD: 69.88 '- 2013 Skate America '''FD: 105.73 '- 2014 World Figure Skating Championships '''2012-13 SD: 67.93 '- 2013 World Figure Skating Championships '''FD: 100.11 '- 2013 World Figure Skating Championships '''2011-12 SD: 65.11 '- 2012 World Figure Skating Championships '''FD: 98.30 '- 2012 World Team Trophy '''2010-11 SD: 65.89 '- 2011 Mont Blanc Trophy '''FD: 96.46 '- 2011 Mont Blanc Trophy '''2009-10 CD: 35.92 '- 2010 European Figure Skating Championships '''OD: 54.91 '- 2009-10 Grand Prix Final 'FD: 87.34 '- 2010 European Figure Skating Championships '''2008-09 CD: 33.30 '- 2009 World Figure Skating Championships '''OD: 56.33 '- 2009 World Figure Skating Championships 'FD: 86.07 '- 2009 World Figure Skating Championships '''2007-08 CD: 32.23 '- 2007 Skate Canada '''OD: 57.05 '- 2008 World Figure Skating Championships 'FD: 90.46 '- 2008 World Figure Skating Championships '''2006-07 CD: 31.17 '- 2006 Trophée Éric Bompard '''OD: 50.74 '- 2007 Winter Universiade 'FD: 83.93 '- 2007 Winter Universiade '''2005-06 'CD: 35.39 '- 2005 JGP Bulgaria 'OD: 54.68 '- 2006 World Junior Figure Skating Championships 'FD: 78.58 '- 2005 JGP Slovakia Programs Exhibitions Medal Record (In Chronological Order) Small Medal Record (Awarded at ISU Championships Only) Social Media Facebook: cappellinilanotte Anna Cappellini Instagram: kapanna87 Vine: Anna Cappellini Luca Lanotte Instagram: luca.lanotte_skater Sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anna_Cappellini https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luca_Lanotte https://www.statsonice.com/skaterteam/Anna/Cappellini/Luca/Lanotte/ http://www.isuresults.com/bios/isufs00008719.htm http://www.isuresults.com/ws/ws/wsdance.htm Category:Figure Skaters Category:Seniors Category:Ice Dancers Category:Italian skaters Category:February Births Category:July Births Category:Senior Worlds Medalists Category:Senior Worlds Champions Category:Senior National Champions Category:Senior Grand Prix Final Medalists Category:Junior Grand Prix Final Medalists Category:Olympians Category:Nikolai Morozov Category:Igor Shpilband Category:Muriel Zazoui Category:Romain Haguenauer Category:Valter Rizzo Category:Former Pairs Skaters Category:Junior National Champions Category:Marina Zueva Category:Figure skaters of Italian descent Category:Massimo Scali Category:Europeans Medalists Category:Europeans Champions